lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Saku Akechi
Saku Akechi (明智 咲 Akechi Saku) is a secondary character in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. He serves as a Japanese teacher in Sakuragaoka High School, and is also a respected peer among the students. Songs Appearance :Saku is a mature looking adult, with his calm expressions and small, neutral grey eyes. At 183cm, he's the tallest of both the male cast and the overall cast, and is about a head taller than Yu. He usually wears a white lab coat over his suit, no matter the time of day. Hair is black and shaggy, has terrible posture. :As a teenager, he goes to Sakuragaoka High and wears its uniform with the blazer open. His hair was shorter and slightly neater than it is at present, but on the whole he doesn't look much different than he does now. Personality and Actions :Saku is considered to be an admirable teacher by most of his students for his cool head and his stoic personality. He has a habit of giving his various students advice whenever they're stuck, many of them koans from various Japanese texts, and applies them to their situations. His laid-back attitude also allows him to approach the students easily. :Where his internal conflict is concerned, Akechi has some problems looking back on the past, considering that he's still guilty about the death of his best friend. He never shows it at school, at least visibly, but Inokori Sensei does show that he's uncomfortable confronting Haruki because of it. :As a teenager, his personality was comparable to Yu's; while he's still more outwardly put together than his friends, he still was very emotional and enjoyed his time. Following the incident, he seems to get more stoic. Hobbies :In adulthood, he takes up a habit of smoking. he's been trying to cut back down on it for personal reasons and because he's a teacher, so he substitutes it with lollipops in between cigarettes. :As a teenager, he used to tutor Haruki along with playing with him. Relationships Haruki Serizawa :Family friend, through Serizawa's brother. Often played with him when Haruki was a child and tutored him. They're close enough for Haruki to call him "Sake-nii", but Akechi tries and fails to put a barrier around them at school. Chiaki Serizawa :Best Friends. They hung out together in high school and seemed to be very close with each other. Chiaki drowned and Akechi couldn't save him, leading him to feel incredible guilt over the boy's death. Miou Aida :Student in Sakuragaoka and on decent terms with her. She later becomes his junior when she joins Sakuragaoka faculty after she graduates. Yu Setoguchi :Knows him through the Film Club. Acts as his supervisor. Sota Mochizuki :Knows him through the Film Club. Gives him advice so that he can go ahead and do the things that he planned on doing, though he had no idea Sota was talking about confessing to a girl he liked. Trivia * Saku balances out his smoking habits by eating three lollipops for every two cigarettes. Category:Boys Category:Secondary Characters